Enter Naruko Uzumaki!
by NarukoUzumaki91
Summary: Naruto was a Normal teenage ninja, who is a hero in his ninja village of Konoha. He has come along way from having no one to having a whole village behind him. All of a sudden Naruto gets to see what life is like as the other sex. ENTER Naruko Uzumaki! (This is my First attempt at Fanfic I apologize in the event I am not up to par! .)


Enter Naruko Uzumaki!  
A tuft of blonde hair sticks out loud against the navy blue sheet that covers a young boy of fifteen. His crumbled form begins to shift and fumble beneath the sheets. The boy edges closer to the edge of the bed, before clumsily rolling to the floor with a thud. " Oww ow ow owwww, my friggen head!" The boy screams as he squeezes his head in his hands. The young boy lets out a heavy sigh. "So it's going to be one of those days?Huh?"

The boy stumbles to the fridge, hand on head. " I should grab a quick bite to eat before I have to meet with Sasuke...~The bastard had better show up this time!" Upon opening up the fridge the blonde is disheartened to see an empty fridge. " oh man that's right I never did get groceries this week...I better stop by Ichirakus for some morning grub."The blonde ninja steps outside clad in his typical orange and black jacket. A red eddy swirlling crest on his back, he starts down the familiar road to Ichirakus. As much ramen as he puts away he could easily find his way blindfolded!

The boy finds himself a stool in his favorite shop and sits down. " Hey old me Ichiraku! Give me a bowl of todays special ramen!" The boy almost shouts with a goofy, yet familiar grin. The middle aged man returns the smile. "Sure thing Naruto! Coming right up!"The man returns shortly with a bowl of steamy bronze liquid. An odd color chunk of fish floats among the noodles in the bronze liquid. " This ramen smells amazing!" Naruto says enthusiastically as he then slurps the bowl clean. " That was great ol' man! Hey between you and me what's the special ingredient in this weeks special?" "Naruto, you know I can't tell you that, but i'll tell you this." The man waves for Naruto to come closer. " You will only find this particular type of fish here at Ichirakus!"Naruto lets out a soft chuckle. "Well darn, that's too bad" Naruto sighs with acceptance. Naruto starts on his way to the training grounds to meet Sasuke, his newly reunited teammate had become a rouge ninja fueled with hate due to his older brother slaughtering his entire clan, and after learning the sad truth of his brother Itachi and some convincing from Naruto and his teammate Sakura, he finally came home. The two boys still butt heads, one would think they have feelings for each other, but that's preposterous. Our blonde hero begins feeling odd, his stomach churns and swirls. His hands meet in a ball above the seal on his stomach. " Oh no that fish I just ate doesn't agree with me, I think i'll have to find a bathroom...Sasuke will get ticked if I don't even show up though...although the bastard didn't even bother to show up last time, so we will be even." Naruto starts off to the public bathroom that's close by, and finds himself a seat. He feels like he has been in there for what seems like forever doubled over, a light wail of disappointment echos through out the bathroom as nothing seems to be happening."I think its best if just go home and go back to bed..." The boy pulls up his orange pants and staggers home. The boy finds his way home and enters his dark room. He buries himself in his bed and shuts the world around him off.

The boy wakes to a knock on his door. " Wake up Naruto! You never showed up... are you chicken?" A raven haired boy scoffs through the door. The blonde lets out a groan but his voice cracks a bit reminiscent of a pubescent boy. "Whats wrong with your voice? Are you sick or something?" A meek yet groggy voice calls out. " Leave me alone you jerk, I don't feel well." The blonde is startled by his voice, it's higher than normal, feminine. Shocked the blonde lets out a sharp gasp. "You sound weird... you must really be sick, well as soon as you get better, we're going to train, so be ready." Hearing that; the blonde crawls out of bed stumbling awkwardly to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, the blonde catches a glance of himself in the mirror and has to do a double take. Hands to the blondes rounded cheeks, a blue eyed girl with long golden hair stares back at Naruto. Naruto jumps back with a start." Wh-what happened? Did I do my sexy no jutsu in my sleep?"He closes his eyes and makes the hand signs for his transformation jutsu. He visualizes his former self and molds his chakra." phew! I must of just transformed in my sleep" Feeling relaxed his tensions melted away. Suddenly with no concentration the transformation is reversed and once again the mirror holds a blue eyed beauty staring back at him."Eep!" A squeak escaped his now supple lips. The girl stands shaky in the mirror poking and prodding her face, trying to wake up. With a sudden realization she pats her chest, with a harsh blush and wide eyes she realized.A hand shoots down to her bulge to find it missing."S-so its t-true then. Ima g-girl."

Almost two days passed since the transformation. The girl formerly known as Naruto hasn't left her room in fear of what other people will think. She lets out a groan as her stomach gurgles. she hasn't eaten since that morning at Ichirakus. The pain from not eating is becoming all consuming, the girl in Narutos clothes can't think of anything else. She cant even mold chakra it's such distraction." I am going to have to suck it up and go out, I need food i dont have a choice..." A pale shaky hand reaches out for the door leading outside. She starts for the steps but trips over her own unsteady feet and begins tumbling down the steps. She lands face first into a tall boy with jet black hair. Before she has a sense of what just happened the boy starts pushing and screaming. "What the hell Naruto?!Get off of me!" The boy doesn't get a good look at the person atop of them, they just see blonde hair and a familiar orange and black jacket. His open palm pushes against the soft mound of flesh that is the girls chest. " W-what the heck are you doing Naruto, why are you in your sexy no jutsu?!" The girl now flushed, has no time to react before the boy thrusts forward with his palm, launching the weary girl in the air a few feet. Before she can hit the ground,Sasuke gives the girl a swift kick in the stomach to throw her against the wall. Sasuke expected to see the girl transform back into Naruto, but is left wide eyed as he just realized he was wrong. "Y -your not Naruto! I'm so sorry miss! I mistaken you for my annoying sparring partner, he is an idiot and would do something like tackle me when i wasn't expecting it." Sasuke reaches out to help steady the girl. With a slight arch of his brow the boy inquires. " Isn't those Naruto's Clothes?... And isn't that Narutos place?... You two look awfully similar.. are you by chance related? I didn't think he had any living Relatives left..." The girl grimaces slightly as she wearily holds her stomach. " My names Narut-Naru-ko... I just found out I had a brother, I just came to Konoha a day ago, after hearing he was here. I was just on my way to Ichirakus to get something to eat, when i tripped and landed on you, I'm Sorry I fell on yah!". "No! No! I'm sorry for attacking you like that, it really was my fault for not getting a better look at you." A slender hand outstretches from Sasuke, reaching for the girls' hand. " I know someone who can make up for my mistake. They can heal the wound I am sure that I inflicted." Feigning a smile and a light chuckle, Naruko waves her open hands in decline."N-No i'm fine, really I am. I'm just hungry is all." "Well, at least let me buy you a bowl, to repay for my actions." The raven haired boy pleaded. "well that would be awesome! Thank you!" Naruko exclaimed. She Wondered why Sasuke was acting so different, is this how he always acts around girls? He doesn't act this way around Sakura...although she can be scary...maybe shes an exception wondered Naruko.

Naruko and Sasuke arrive at the shop about twenty minutes later. They both sit at the stools side by side. "I'll have a Miso pork ramen, and the lady will have the same." Sasuke said as matter of fact. "Could I have two please?" Naruko pleaded. " You must really be hungry miss, I suppose I DO owe you for earlier. Sir? Could you make that three ramen?" A giggle escaped Naruko's lips. Sasuke shoots her a sideways glance,arching an eyebrow. "Whats so funny? Did I miss something? Do I have something on face?" Naruko Continues giggling. " It's just that YOU called me a lady, it's just funny to hear s'all" Sasuke's glance is changed to the bowl of steaming liquid sat in front of him. " Well you are a lady, at least as far as I can tell" A ever so slight blush befalls his face as he then mumbles something almost inaudible. " A beautiful one at that." Naruko fixates her gaze on her ramen, her heart beats a bit faster than normal. The blonde wonders why this is, and how someone like Sasuke could even utter something of that calibure. Naruko clears her throat before speaking. " W-well that's the first time that i've been called anything ever remotely beautiful." Sasuke eats a bite of ramen to avoid the inevitable continuation of the conversation, keeping his eyes square on his food. "well I have eyes don't I? Anyone with them could see beauty when it's present and I have no need to lie." A slight hue of red enters the girls' face, that curls her lips a bit. "Well I suppose I should thank you for your kind words." ~What the hell is wrong with me? why do I feel this way? Just because he called me pretty? And of ALL people, Sasuke as well...~ Naruko thought to herself without really conveying it with her face. After Slurping up the last of her ramen, the blonde stands up and gives the raven a quick bow. " Thanks for the meal, but I should get going!" With an small smile the girls turns on her heels and leaves.

Naruko begins walking around the village aimlessly lost in her thoughts. ~Why did this happen to me?Naruko Uzumaki...is that who I am now?What will people think of me?~Not paying attention the blonde bumps face first into a hardcover book, knocking it to the floor. She looks up to see her Former sensei " Oh i'm sorry Kakashi Senpai! I wasn't looking where I was going." Kakashi bending over to pick up his book doesn't really give the girl a glance other than her orange and black attire. " No, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going, my apologies Nar-to?" The words struggle to come out as he looks at the girl confused. " Ummm, Naruto why do you look like that?Something you want to confess?" Naruko finally had enough of the secrets and lies, especially since it really wasn't her fault. "I..." Naruko stared up at her former sensei with tears welling up in her glittering eyes. "I-I don't know why this happened to me, but I swear this isn't a trick... i'm not sure what's going on with me. Last thing i did was eat at Ichirakus', then I got a stomach ache. I went home for a nap and woke up looking like this! I'm confused and Scared, and I just want to go back to being normal." Kakashi looks his former pupil up and down, and then sighs." Well first, you don't need to cry. I'm sure everything will be fine. In life Unexpected things happen at every turn and we just need to learn to cope and deal with them. Granted these unexpected turns don't usually involve spontaneous swapping of sex... but till and if we find a resolution you just need to pick yourself up and figure it out Naruto." The blue eyed blonde looked up at her former teacher and wipes the tears from her eyes. She lets out a loud sniff and a sigh. "Thanks Kakashi senpai, I really needed to hear that. Oh and Kakashi, till I go back to being my normal self... I think i'll go by Naruko." Kakashi smiles from under his mask. "Well okay Naruko it is then. See you around Naruko, stay out of trouble" Kakashi goes back to reading his book as hey walks past Naruko and eventually out of sight. Naruko now with a new set of confidence heads home with a smile on her face.


End file.
